The Shadow Squad
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Allanon has recruited a group of heroes to team up and form the Shadow Squad. With Parker Dooley's brother Mordru on the loose, it's only a matter of time before the Shadow Squad stops him, before he causes further chaos. Multi-crossover. Sequel to 'The Panpipe'.
1. Previously On 'The Epic Struggles'

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ , _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , "Star Wars", The Shannara Series, "The Shannara Chronicles", and _Peter Pan_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, George Lucas, Disney, Terry Brooks, MTV, Spike, and J.M. Barrie. All canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material, including original characters, belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the first heroes team-up fanfiction story for the first phase of my Epic Struggles series. :) I've been waiting a while to write this fanfic. Now that it's here, I'm so excited to get it started. :) This story will include the canon and original characters who appeared in the previous stories of my Epic Struggles series.

So, without further ado, I present _The Shadow Squad_.

*.*.*

 **Previously On….**

 **The Epic Struggles: Phase 1**

~o~

 _ **Multifaceted**_

"Tell me." The healer coaxed him. "What's bothering you?"

Frodo Baggins closed his mouth. Something was holding him back. Some force he couldn't ignore. He was trapped, with no way out.

.

"I know you don't trust me. I'm hardly surprised." The dragon-like creature smiled in a friendly manner. "It's all right. You need not fear me. I didn't ask to be here, and yet here I am."

"Who – are you?" Frodo asked, trembling.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Parker Dooley, at your service!" The dragon-like creature bowed.

.

The gentle-hobbit said, calming down. "You were evil. Who were you back then?"

"Maranguan." Parker said, guiltily. "That was two hundred years ago. I've long since shed that name, but the pain still persists."

"Who was the woman?" Frodo asked, curious.

"A memory… of who I lost." Parker gulped, a single tear streaking down his scaly face.

"Tell me. I'll understand—"

"Unfortunately, there are some secrets best be left buried." The dragonoid said, moving away from him.

.

"You were injured," Frodo said, panting. "I watched you die!"

"You saw my future." Parker sighed, distraught.

Frodo asked, uncertain, "Who are those people? Why were they all fighting against each other?"

"It's the Great Battle," Parker explained. "One that will happen if we don't stop it."

~o~

 _ **In the Land of Dragons**_

"Parker," a healer walked into the room, taking a seat on his bed, "you're being discharged today."

Parker exhaled, opening his eyes and staring at the young woman. "I thought I would stay here." He sighed, sadly, "All of my friends, my companions, my lover is dead. Whatever new friends I have, they're gone. After all these years, twenty years, I doubt the Land of Dragons is the same. Much has changed since I returned home."

.

"What if a Shannara spoke for him?" a masculine voice said, startling the crowd. The figure pulled back his hood, revealing ruffled blonde hair, a fair face, and short pointy ears. This man was donned in a brown leather jacket, a black shirt, brown trousers, and brown boots. He turned to Mordru, telling him, "Let him go. Parker Dooley's done nothing wrong."

"Who are you, boy?" Mordru asked, fuming.

"My name is Wil Ohmsford!" Wil introduced himself. "My ancestor is Jerle Shannara, the Elven King of the Four Lands." The crowd whispered and cried out. That didn't stop Wil from speaking to Mordru. "Parker saved my life when he was in Shady Vale. I was about to be run over by a horse-drawn cart when this dragonoid came to my rescue. It was as if he knew I was in danger. His foresight saved me!"

.

Mordru released Parker in vain. "You had to go on your quests without me! You defied this family over and over again. You're a disgrace to the Dooley line!" He threw the knife on the platform in agony. "This isn't over! When I return, I will have my revenge." He waved his hands at the air, forming a bright portal a few inches away. He smiled, but the smile faded, turning into rage. "We'll see each other again, brother." He ran towards the portal, vanishing on sight. The portal disappeared after him, leaving nothing but traces of the bright gold light behind.

~o~

 _ **The Heart of the Ocean**_

"Look, when Allanon came to you, Frodo, he pulled you out of your timeline. He's doing the same with Rose and Jack," Parker said, concerned.

"Whose Jack?" Rose DeWitt Bukater asked, intrigued. "And why have I heard that name before?"

"Jack is a… a long story. To put it bluntly, your timeline has been messed up and not by me or Frodo's doing." Parker admitted, noticing his dragonoid form shifting back and forth between his hobbit form. He shook his head, facing Frodo once again, "Frodo, we don't have much time. We need to go back," he looked at Rose, intrigued, "and I guess we're taking her with us."

~o~

 _ **The Crystals of Ilum**_

Parker gulped. "My son ran off after I turned back into Parker Dooley. Me. I don't know where he went. He just said he had business to attend to, and that was it. I don't know where he went or what he did, but Janet's daughter went with him. Who knows where their fate led them. My son left me and Corin with nothing more than an empty history." He looked up at Allanon in vain. "I cannot bring him back. I don't know if he had other relatives or children. I just know that they went and didn't return! Is that what you asked?"

There was a pause, a silence that Frodo couldn't quite ignore. "What's going on? What aren't you telling us?"

"This is something that everyone needs to hear, for if it is not told soon, then it will never be said!" Allanon said, fuming.

.

"Allanon," Rose spoke for the first time, getting the Druid's attention, "tell them. Tell them what you told me." She paused. "It's all right. I know the truth is hard."

"Allanon, what is it? What aren't you saying to us?" Parker asked the Druid, curious.

"When Janet came to the Druids on Lehon, after her disastrous meeting with the White Wolf, there was one piece of information that got left out," Allanon said, curious. "The Druids know everything. Generations lived after Halfbern's son and Janus' daughter met for the first time. They fell in love, gained a daughter, and that daughter married your son." He looked at Parker now in intrigue. "They had a son, whose name shall not be revealed until the time is right."

"There's more, I'm afraid," Allanon said, pressing a button on the table, bringing up a holographic moving picture. "Generations of Dooleys followed. Halflings as they were called, but something happened. That's where you stepped in last time and found the brothers Ronnie Baggins and Elijah Molvaro. That was 557 years before Marcho's time and 560 years before Blanco's birth."

"I'm related to them? They wanted nothing from me, at least Ronnie didn't." Parker lowered his head in shame. "It was a price I was willing to pay, like so many others." He sighed. "I regret becoming Maranguan. And yet, I can still hear his voice in my head. Taunting me, wanting me to become the beast I was before. Is that awful? Aren't we allowed to live in peace?"

"Peace only lasts for so long. Shall I continue?" Allanon asked the red dragonoid.

"Sure. Why not? I'm sure it's nothing more I can expect from you." Parker said, solemnly.

"Well, Ronnie's line continued to reign up until the present day. The Dooleys and the Baggins are connected throughout history, all the way back to the First World." Allanon gestured to Frodo. "We see the results right here, and yet there are another two who are distant relatives of yours." He pointed to Frodo and Parker. "That would be Eretria, who inherited Janet's complexion, and then there's Peter Pan, who inherited the god Pan's panpipe, after he gave it to Janus all those centuries ago. These three are related, and they're connected to you, Parker. You wanted a family, right?" He looked at Parker, giving him a warm smile.

.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked, hoping to get out of here.

The man pulled out a keyblade with a grey blade. "You won't remember a thing!" In one instance, he jabbed the keyblade's tip into Frodo's chest, right at his heart.

Frodo didn't know what was happening. He glanced once at an open doorway. There was Parker, the red dragonoid coming to his rescue. It was too late. Frodo knew it. He could feel his body glowing; there was a peacefulness in the air. He was drowning in the darkness. Nothing else mattered. Just… the darkness….

.…he was gone an instant later.

.

"Thank you, Parker," Frodo said, understanding filling his entire being. He watched the red dragonoid release him, grateful for the assistance. "I suppose I owe you an apology. You are trying to save people. I didn't understand until tonight."

"I told you. I'm not the same dragonoid." The red dragonoid smirked. "I learned that from Eliza Bowler, my wife."

"You loved her, didn't you?" Frodo asked, curious.

Parker nodded. "With all my heart." He grinned. "I will protect you. I promise you. But first, we need to get going, to find Hondo, and then figure out a way to make you whole again."

"What did I become?" Frodo asked, cautious.

"We'll find out." Parker said, calmly.

.

Parker nodded to a soldier. "Take him away. We've got what we came for."

"Yes, sir! Come along you!" The brown dragonoid said, putting Hondo in handcuffs, before leading him over to a shuttle, where other prisoners stood.

"This isn't over! I will have justice yet!" Hondo added out of kindness, "And I would like a ship."

"Keep walking," the dragonoid soldier said, making their way onto the shuttle.

.

"What are you doing here?" Hondo asked the red dragonoid, cautious. "This is my cage! Go find your own!"

"I'm here to barter with you, for your freedom," the red dragonoid showed his teeth. "Call me Mordru."

"Mordru, eh?" Hondo scoffed, not liking where this was going. "Look, I know you people. You'll swindle me in about a second."

"It's important that you hear me out. I have a mission for you if you're willing to accept." Mordru said, smiling.

"Yeah? What mission is that?" Hondo asked, curious. "Does it involve money? Because money is no object! I have work to do."

"Oh, but you'll love this offer. It's one of many. That is if you are interested," Mordru offered.

Hondo gave it some thought. This red dragonoid seemed friendly. He was willing to barter for his freedom. That made the space pirate happy! But was it worth it? He really wanted to get out of here and head back to his Weequay gang, but would they understand? Would they lock him up, too?

"What do I have to do?" Hondo said.

~o~

 _ **The Panpipe**_

Eretria asked, confused. "Why would you have taken me? I've done nothing to you!"

"We're related," Peter said, startling her.

"Tell me why we're related! I've never seen you before," Eretria said, running into the cave.

.

Peter stowed the panpipe on his belt.

"There! Now no one can take it!" Peter said, enthralled.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," a pirate captain, wearing a red jacket and a dark plume hat, said, laughing. "Hand it over!"

"Not a chance, Hook!" Peter said, flying and brandishing his dagger.

"Stay away from him!" Eretria ran forward, hoping to catch the pirate off guard. She was too late! Hook slapped her hard across the face with her hook. She fell, tumbling close to the waterfall until she stopped.

The last thing she remembered, before fainting, was seeing Hook and Peter fight. She remembered no more.

.

Eretria's smile faded. She knew he was speaking the truth. Something was wrong. "Wait. Where are we?"

"In a familiar place. It's Allanon's doing," Wil said, answering in riddles.

"That doesn't explain what happened to me!" Eretria said, alarmed.

"What did happen to you?" Wil asked, curious. "You know, I tried looking for you, but I couldn't. Then Allanon found me and we ended up here."

"And where is here?" Eretria asked, bewildered.

~o~

 _ **Multifaceted**_

"Allanon. You're Allanon!" Frodo said, returning to the kitchen to finish preparing his meal. "I'm sorry. I don't normally have visitors at this hour."

"I can't imagine why," Allanon said, entering the kitchen. "But you must come with me. We have pressing matters to discuss."

"Why me?" Frodo asked, confused.

"You are not the first Halfling to have crossed my path." Allanon shrugged. "Nonetheless, the Shadow Squad is recruiting heroes to join its cause." He told him, "You have been selected. I hope you are ready."

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Mordru's Re-Entry

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **The Fafnir Prison**

 **The Land of Dragons**

 **10:40 p.m.**

-x-

If there was one thing the Weequay space pirate, Hondo Ohnaka, hated more than anything in the entire galaxy, it was being shipped to a prison! A dragonoid prison! Still, he wouldn't mind it if the accommodations were nicer. That would certainly help!

Hondo was a humanoid with thick, leathery brown skin. He had no lips, but frills on his jowl. He had black hair and grey eyes. His typical garb included a white long-sleeved shirt under a red and grey jacket, a pair of brown trousers, and a belt that carried his blasters before they were taken from him by the dragonoids, humanoid creatures with a variety of scaly skin color and dragon-like features. There were some dragonoids that didn't have wings, but Hondo knew better than to question this. If he were to find a winged dragonoid, that would have set the record straight!

"Keep moving!" The dragonoid soldier donned in black armor and a black helmet, said, pushing the prisoner forward with his grey blaster rifle.

"You know," Hondo explained, as best he could, "I've already met someone who looks like you. But let me tell you something: red does not suit you. Red is my color! No questions asked!"

"Keep moving!" The dragonoid soldier hissed.

Hondo huffed. "Fine! Suit yourself. I've had enough trouble dealing with pests. Let me tell you something: pests do not work out for me. You understand?"

He turned his attention to the prison. It was a grey building with high walls and many turrets. Dragonoid soldiers moved to and fro on the walls, keeping their blaster rifles on hand, in case things got messy. Hondo laughed. If only he could find a way out of this prison, before he entered it, then he would be good to go!

Nope! He was inching closer to the gate. He was almost there… he closed his eyes! Blaster rifles fired at something. There was a shot, followed by another. Faint screams resounded across the prison. There was panicking sounds. Then it was over.

Hondo opened his eyes, discovering all the dragonoid soldiers had been killed. He laughed, congratulating whoever had taken them out. The laughter vanished, as soon as the prisoners ran inside the prison, the gate opened. Hondo turned around, surprised to see a red dragonoid wearing a thick green tunic, a pair of brown trousers, and donned in tall black leather boots tromp towards the Weequay with a wicked look on his face. Hondo was hesitant to speak to the red dragonoid. It hadn't been too long since they first met. No more than a day, before the Weequay was taken to this prison.

"Mordru!" Hondo spoke his name in fright. "What are you doing here? Didn't we agree last time that you would release me, under certain terms?"

"I did," Mordru said, leading the way past the black iron gate and into the prison. He didn't wait for Hondo to catch up. He knew very well what he was doing.

"This is all very surprising," Hondo said, nervously. "When you said you'd break me out of here, you didn't say we'd have to actually step inside this prison?"

"I need something," Mordru said, taking a left down the first flight of stairs and into the lower dungeons. The minute he opened the wooden door, after knocking out a few guards, he made his way across the cold, stone floor, past the barred cells, until he reached a box. A wooden, square box. There was writing scrawled on all sides of the box. He picked it up, embracing it for the first time. "All the power of the universe lies in this box!" He asked Hondo, as soon as the Weequay joined him, "Have you heard the tale of Pandora's box? It's a old story, thousands of years old, and yet it's still as fresh as daylight in everyone's minds."

"I've never heard that tale. It must be special!" Hondo said in delight.

Mordru smirked. "Oh, it is." He returned his gaze to the box, examining it. "Oh, nothing's going to stand in my way now. Not even my brother, Parker Dooley. That rat. Thinks he can outdo me. Well, he is mistaken." He added, out of spite, "Totally mistaken."

 _Whack!_

A blast of blue magic sent Hondo sprawling on the floor, close to the grey stone wall. Mordru turned around, surprised to see a brown-skinned man with short black hair, letter scars etched across the sides of his head and wearing purple robes. He carried an extendable blade, one strong enough to repel any evil creature or person that stood in his way. Mordru smiled, recognizing the man.

It was Allanon. He had arrived.

"Allanon," Mordru said with full confidence, "I'm afraid you're too late."

"Pandora's box is not meant for you," Allanon said in a deep voice. "That box is the only thing keeping hope secure. If hope is released, then evil will take hold."

"Oh, so you've heard of the tale!" Mordru chuckled wickedly.

"Mordru, I don't know what you're doing here, but unleashing the powers of Pandora's box will not make your suffering easier," Allanon warned him, viciously.

"Oh," Mordru said, playfully, "then let's see how strong your powers are, for my powers are even stronger." He rushed towards Hondo, carrying the box in his arm, and helping the Weequay to his feet. He spun around towards the Druid, gave a wicked smile, before smacking the Druid across the face with his scaly hand. He smiled, as Allanon winced, using his magic to heal his facial wounds. Mordru hissed. This was not right! "Grrr! This isn't over!" He screamed, extending his hand and using his magic to open the cage doors.

The prisoners were set free, darting this way and that out of their cells. Allanon was forced to the ground as the prisoners escaped, not looking at the Druid as they clambered out of the jail. Allanon scrambled to his feet, the moment the last prisoner was out of the lower dungeons. He looked at the dungeon door.

Mordru had vanished. Hondo was nowhere in sight.

Allanon winced, feeling his bruised leg. It wasn't painful, but it did make him hobble, as he charged across the aisle, past the doorway, up the stairs, and out to the entrance. By the time he could walk, he reached the prison's wall, walking past the open gate to see Mordru take off with Hondo by his side. Mordru smiled again, eagerly this time, still carrying Pandora's box.

Mordru got what he was looking for.

Allanon pulled out his holocommunicator, a grey device he pulled out his pocket, pressed the button, and revealed a holographic image of Aslan, the golden-brown Lion. Aslan awaited his call. Allanon answered, fiercely, "Mordru's escaped. Hondo has escaped, too. They took Pandora's box."

"We must make haste," Aslan shook his head. "I fear the worst has come, if hope is unleashed. We need hope secured in that box."

"What should we do?" Allanon asked the Lion, cautious.

"Get back to base. Dragon's Hallow needs you." Aslan said, calmly. "We all need you."

"Then it's time to assemble the heroes," Allanon said, worriedly. "See what they can do."

Aslan nodded. "I'll check back when you're ready."

"Will do," Allanon said, turning off the holocomm. He looked up. The green grasslands had few trees. Some trees were scattered or huddled in small groups. He couldn't believe it. What was happening? "What have we done?"

-x-

 _ **The Shadow Squad**_


	3. Peter's Flight

Sorry for the long wait. I was on break, which I badly needed. Updates won't be as regular as they have been, but we'll see. Thank you. :)

*.*.*

 **Parker Dooley's House**

 **Dragon's Hallow**

 **8:00 a.m.**

-x-

Rose DeWitt Bukater sat on the second-floor balcony, painting, on a thick canvas, an orangish-red sunset over a green pine tree forest. She painted a white snow-capped mountain in the background, with shades of brown serving as its base. Yes, she was proud of this painting, if she said so herself!

Rose was a fair, seventeen-year-old woman with curly, flaming red hair, pale skin, and wearing a blue dress with gold floral embroidery sewn into the fabric. She sat on a red chair, with a floral-patterned cushion embedded to the seat.

She sighed. Yes, the painting was complete. She looked around in excitement and awe. The yellow hay strapped to the roof gave a nice feature, nicer than she first thought. Parker Dooley had such a beautiful house with beige walls and open windows, fitted with their own dark oak doors. The interior of the house was half-clean and half-messy. There was junk and also dragonoid statues littered over the place on the first and second floors. She didn't understand why the red dragonoid would live in a place so untidy.

Rose had started dating Parker since they met on the _Titanic_ , a cruise ship that she learned was doomed to hit an iceberg on its maiden voyage. She didn't know when this event would occur. She just hoped she was ready to return to the _Titanic_. Otherwise, she would stay with the red dragonoid in this village.

Of course, there was the hobbit Frodo Baggins, with his soft, thick, curly dark-brown hair and those bright blue eyes that looked like the clear blue sky. She sighed at the thought of the gentle-hobbit fancying her. It was nice. She just didn't know who she liked better: Parker or Frodo? Both men – even though they weren't human – had a fondness for her, almost like they fought for her hand in marriage. She honestly had no idea whom to choose. In the end, her heart would decide who was right for her.

"Well done, Rose," it was that voice again, clear as daylight. Jack Dawson, whispering tender words in her ear. Rose looked this way and that, searching for his voice. She couldn't find him. Jack was gone. She was alone and already feeling loved. A love so fair and kind she hardly understood it.

However, as she stood up, she was approached by the Druid Allanon, the same Druid who spoke to her about Parker and Frodo's past. Rose looked at him, determined to ask what was wrong. "Allanon," she said, stunned but impressed, "what are you doing here? Are you here to see Parker or Frodo?"

"We have an urgent matter. We must leave," Allanon said, heading back into the house and down the stairs. Rose set her paintbrush down, darting after him in angst.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, concerned.

"We must find a boy and bring him to this land," Allanon said, serious.

"Okay. What sort of boy?" Rose asked, confused.

"You will see," the Druid said, mounting his horse and extending a hand to her. "Come with me."

Rose didn't hesitate. She grabbed his hand and mounted his horse, sitting behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, ready for the next task.

"Are you ready?" Allanon asked, curious.

Rose nodded. "I am."

"Let's go," Allanon said, riding off out of Dragon's Hallow. He only had two hours of sleep, but this ride was important. They had to find Peter Pan. Find him and convince him to come with them to the Land of Dragons. He hoped the boy would accept his offer and accept it. Otherwise, their worlds were doomed.

~o~

 **Peter Pan's Home**

 **Neverland**

 **9:00 a.m.**

-x-

Peter Pan sat on a stool in his underground home. There was a bathtub in one corner, a window in another, seven doors for the Lost Boys, and beds embedded to the wall. He played a tune on his new panpipe. The wood was polished with a gold letter P painted on the wood. He had an inkling what the letter P stood for, but the instrument was now his to take, to play whatever notes he wanted. Ah! It was so blissful being the boy who never grew up. He lived up to that title and kept it, so he wouldn't become a man.

That would be the end of his existence if he dreamt it. But he didn't want to dream it! He wanted to stay young forever. He was the boy of youth and joy. No one could defeat him! He was an adventurer and a legend. That was how he would stay. Forever.

Peter had short blond hair, ruffled from the wind. He wore green clothes, the kind of clothes he made by himself. On his belt was a silver dagger that he kept on him at all times. It hadn't been too long ago since Eretria, a human woman with straight black hair and who wore a brown jacket, a pair of grey pants, and a dark shirt with a shoulder strap. Ah, Eretria! His distant cousin. She didn't understand how much he knew about their family history, the one Tinkerbell brought up to him one day. She was a fairy, but fairies brought up tales of the past and the mysterious First World, a world that exploded and brought about the other worlds in the universe… or so the stories had told. Yes, his bloodline was murderous, but he had a fair share of battles and bloodshed. It was nothing new to him. What difference did it make? He was glad that Eretria escaped Neverland.

She wasn't fit for the island life. She was too worried about heading back to the Four Lands, a post-apocalyptic land he only just visited. He sighed, hoping he would see her again—

Three knocks protruded from the third of the seven doors. Peter jumped from his stool, stowing the panpipe on his belt, before rushing to the third door and opening it. He jumped upon seeing a Druid enter his estate, along with a flaming-haired young woman. My, my! He was intrigued by her – but he didn't know why that was! What was this feeling and why couldn't he simply ignore it?

"Who are you?" Peter asked the woman, confused and enthralled by her beauty. "What is this feeling? What's wrong with me?" He blurted out in frustration.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked, confused.

"Ahem!" Allanon got their attention. "Rose DeWitt Bukater, this is Peter Pan. He's the boy who never grew up, or so they say."

"I live up to that title!" Peter said, planting his fists on his hips with pride. "I'm the best boy there ever was!"

"I'll have to question that," Allanon said with a smirk.

Peter smiled. He relaxed, asking the intruders, "What are you doing here? How did you get to Neverland?"

"Your jungle is not far away from the Land of Dragons. You may have noticed a barrier opened up in your jungle. It explains why the Rover girl Eretria vanished, or so it seemed," Allanon explained.

"Yes, I saw her disappear," Peter's brow furrowed, quizzically. He pulled out his dagger, ready to fight the Druid! "What is this? If you're here to fight, you've got another thing coming!"

"Put that dagger down, boy! I'm not here to fight you. I'm offering you a job," Allanon said, getting the boy's attention.

Peter kept his dagger out, confused by everything that was going on. "What job?"

"I said, put that weapon down. Let's not make this situation messier," Allanon told him, serious now.

Peter shrugged, sheathing his weapon. "Alright, but you better be telling the truth."

Allanon smirked, liking this boy. "The dragonoid Mordru uncovered a box. Pandora's box. We need it back, to restore it to the Fafner Prison before Mordru opens the box and unleashes Hope. It is crucial we return this box to Fafner Prison. In order to do that, we're putting together a team. You have been chosen to join this team." He added, showing Peter a picture of Pandora's box. "The Shadow Squad needs you. We need your help."

"Where am I going?" Peter asked, worried. "I won't grow up, will I?"

"We'll ensure that doesn't happen, unless you choose it," Allanon said, precisely.

"That won't happen!" Peter said with pride.

"I'm sure it won't." Allanon took the picture away, stowing it in his pack. He looked at the boy, telling him, "Are you coming? Your quest awaits you."

"Wait. I didn't agree to this!" Peter started, confusion seething. He looked at Rose, wondering, "Do I have to go?"

Rose whispered, "Just do as he says. The Druid tells half-truths, but he wants you to come. I wouldn't turn him down."

Peter growled. The last thing he wanted was to follow this Druid. No matter where Allanon took him, he hoped he wouldn't have to grow up. He didn't want to! He wanted to stay a boy forever! Well, if he truly was leaving Neverland, then he would fly. He grabbed Rose's hand. "Come with me." He led her outside, back to the jungle with its green leafy plants and its bright green grass. He let go of her hand, asking the Druid as Rose mounted behind Allanon. "Where are we going?"

"To the Land of Dragons," Allanon told him, sharply. "Are you coming? Or would you prefer to stay here?"

Peter shook his head. Did he have a choice? "I'm coming."

"Good lad," Allanon said, rearing his horse and darting off through the jungle.

Peter watched Allanon take off on his grey spotted steed. This was it! He was leaving Neverland under his own charge. What would he tell Tinkerbell? Surely, she would stay here with the fairies. But then, they were close friends.

Yes, there was the glowing ball of light, floating towards him. It was Tinkerbell and she was mad. Her light changed from gold to red. It was as if she knew what was happening. He sighed, fearing he might not come back.

"You can come if you want, Tink. I won't stop you," Peter said, encouraging her.

Tinkerbell's light returned to gold. Tinkerbell darted around him, dusting him with pixie dust. Peter smiled, laughing joyously as she spun around him, making her usual bell sounds. He nodded to her, grateful she was coming.

"Friends forever, right Tink?" Peter asked, smiling.

Tinkerbell sang her bell song, swirling around fast as the blond-haired boy climbed higher into the sky, searching for Allanon. It took the boy and his fairy some time before they found him heading straight for a barrier, close to the waterfall and the cave where he found the panpipe.

He flew down to where Allanon was. Just as the Druid galloped across the barrier, Peter zoomed through the barrier, heard a ripping sound in the air, and entered a world with a plain nearby and a grassland in the distance. He flew on until he, Tinkerbell, the Druid, and Rose reached the green grassland, where the boy witnessed a village made out of thatched houses and stone walls.

This was their destination. Now, the adventure could begin. But where was he supposed to meet Allanon? And who was this Shadow Squad? He had a feeling he would find out soon enough.


	4. Initiative

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **Grand Pavilion**

 **Dragon's Hallow**

 **9:30 a.m.**

-x-

Parker Dooley made his way to the grand, enclosed pavilion with its rounded table and holoterminal in the centermost part of the table. It wasn't the best meeting place Dragon's Hallow had to offer, but it would serve him well for days to come.

Parker was a red dragonoid with human-like, lizard-like features. His dragon-like head had a short snout with a tipped point at the end. His eyes were yellow and ancient as if he had seen so many ages pass by him without complaint. Had it been two hundred years for him, while everyone else experienced a full lifetime? He was just passing through time. His medium-sized tail curled around his feet, while he sported black claws and black spikes running down his back to his tail.

The clothes he wore today included a white dress shirt and a brown pair of trousers. They weren't much, but hey, if it kept him looking decent, then he did his job. He sighed, missing his dead wife, Eliza Bowler-Dooley, wondering when he would ever see her again and if their relationship was what kept him alive.

Half the time, when he didn't realize it, his counterpart Maranguan, who was once evil but then became a neutral emperor of the Shadow Empire, still lurked in his thoughts. Sometimes Maranguan vanished if Parker was paying attention to something else. Other times, it was a matter of guessing what his counterpart would do to him next or make him do things he didn't want to do.

The only question was when these events happened. And that, Parker wasn't sure he wanted to stick around long.

At last, Parker made it inside the pavilion, greeting the golden-brown Great Lion Aslan. Aslan bowed as the red dragonoid approached before they stared at the moving blue-lit images above the holoterminal. The images revealed a battle, a battle that transformed Parker into the scarred red dragonoid Maranguan. That was such a long time ago. Why were they bringing this memory up?

"I thought you might remember it, what became of you," Aslan said, serious.

"I am not the same dragonoid I was," Parker admitted, serious. He sighed, calming down, "That was a long time ago. I've learned a lot since that time when I was Maranguan. I didn't know how much evil seeped into my scaly skin, turning me into something else." He shook his head. "I don't want to live through that experience again."

"How's Maranguan?" Aslan asked, curious.

"Same as always," Parker shrugged. He smiled. "Maranguan has a wicked streak, but he's really more of a neutral dragonoid. He changed, and so did I." He shook his head. "Betrayal does the strangest thing to a person or a dragonoid."

"We need you to reopen the Shadow Squad, for good this time," Aslan said, concerned.

"I thought Allanon was doing that." Parker paused. "You can't be serious? I shut down that program before the Shadow Empire fell. Now, we're reopening it for good?" He shook his head, pained. "You don't know what that'll do. I haven't found the heroes I wanted. I thought we were past this?"

"Are we?" Aslan asked, curious. "Your heroes are here, Parker. You're the one who had this idea. Well, it's time we brought these heroes to light."

"They're not who I thought they'd be," Parker admitted, softly. "I thought they would be…" he sighed, "…better. More heroic."

"What did you expect? We wouldn't find these heroes," Aslan said with a smile.

"These heroes," Parker said with a sarcastic smile. "Frodo doesn't know his fate or what that ring will do to him. Most likely crush his soul, change him for the better or the worse. Rose is practically a dreamer, much like Frodo. Wil had the Elfstones; they changed him, too. Eretria's a Rover girl, sure, and she's become a hero, but I don't think she's ready to face what's out there!

"Anakin's already a Jedi Knight, but even he has anger issues and is an emotional wreck. Then there's Peter Pan, who's practically a boy in all sense of the word and has faced dangers, except for the part where he grows up," he finished, serious. "No, Aslan. I do not believe they're ready to face the dangers that are coming! Frodo especially. He proved that to me not long ago when he finally accepted me for who I am."

"What about you?" Aslan asked, curious. "Do you want to lead this group of heroes? This is your idea after all."

"Me lead them?" Parker shook his head. "I'd rather not." He approached the table, grunting in disgust. "These heroes are misfits, including me. I don't see how I can lead them."

"In time, you may agree to this," Aslan said, walking out of the pavilion. "Believe me, Parker. In time, you will come to your senses!"

"I doubt that!" Parker shouted, staring at the table. "I very much doubt I'll be helpful to any of them." He looked up, sighing at the hologram, as it showed him saving his wife from Vitiate. He just hoped he could prove himself again. He didn't know when that would happen. Just that it needed to, even if he had to be the one to take the risk and stop whatever his brother Mordru was cooking.

~o~

 **Kayda Training Grounds**

 **Dragon's Hallow**

 **10:00 a.m.**

-x-

Eretria took out her frustrations on a training dummy. The lush green grass said enough about the village and its resources. Dragon's Hallow was a village made up of many worlds, a place where the timelines connected. It made her wonder how many of these worlds and their civilians ended up here.

Were there other towns and villages like this one, meant for travelers like her? She had to know, but she didn't know where to begin. Here was fine.

Eretria was, among anything else, a human woman with pale skin and brown eyes. Her hair was long, black, and straight, with two braids flowing down the left side of her head. She had fair facial features, and yet the look in her eyes was deadly. The clothes she wore was a dark grey shirt with a strap for a sleeve, grey-green pants, a brown leather jacket with four belts, and a black belt for her daggers, which she naturally kept with her at all times. The boots were made out of black leather, which she found comfortable for travel.

She hacked and slashed at the dummy, working her muscles until they were sore. She couldn't believe all that transpired in such a short amount of time. The last thing she recalled, before falling unconscious, was helping the blond-haired boy Peter Pan find his mysterious panpipe, a panpipe that was linked to them somehow. Peter won the panpipe, and now she was left with nothing, except her daggers and her wits.

She remembered journeying with Wil and Amberle in search of the Bloodfire and how Amberle was the key to saving the Ellcrys, as it was Eretria and Wil's mission to ensure that Amberle was kept safe for the mission to be complete. She only found out recently what happened to Amberle, and how the elven princess became part of the Ellcrys, saving the Four Lands from the demons and restoring the peace in the realm.

She hardly paid attention to Wil as he entered the training grounds. Him with his short ruffled up blond hair and pale skin. Those green eyes were innocent but also hardened by the things he saw. He had short pointy ears and couldn't help being part human and part elf. It was no wonder Eretria called him "Short Tips". It was the nickname he adjusted to, tolerated. He wore a black leather jacket with a brown leather shoulder strap on each shoulder, a dark green shirt, brown pants, and black leather boots.

At last, Wil reached her and told her, kindly, "You beat that dummy up anymore, then he's going to fall off the post!" He smiled, getting Eretria's attention. The minute she faced him, he admitted, joining her. "Allanon's returning. He'll want to tell us something important. I thought you'd might like to know."

"What are you? His lap dog?" Eretria asked, not pleased. She shook her head, resuming her fight with the dummy. "I have no business with this world. I didn't ask to be here, and I certainly did not think that Allanon wanted me on another quest." She added, serious, "Wil, whatever Allanon's planning, it has _nothing_ to do with us!" She said, softly, "Now please. Just leave me be."

"Don't you want to know who the rest of your family are?" Wil asked, curious. "Aren't you curious?"

"It's a family I didn't expect to be brought into," Eretria said, serious. "Distant relatives or not, I barely know these people, let alone heard of them. So, if you're asking for a 'thank you', Wil, you might as well ask someone else."

"That doesn't sound like you. That sounds like the old Eretria." Wil said, cautious. "Since when did you become so hard-headed?"

Eretria spun around, readying her blade. Wil took a step back, cautioning her with his hands.

"Look, I don't want to fight," Wil said, trying to calm her. "Let's talk this out."

"There's nothing to talk about," Eretria said, returning to her fight with the dummy. "I've got my own problems."

"Suit yourself," Wil said, walking away. "I was just wondering if – when we might endure another mission, one that involves a dragonoid's brother. Now I see, you're not interested."

Eretria stopped her fighting, pondering over this new turn of events. She faced demons before and other Rovers. How bad could facing a dragonoid's brother be? She turned around, getting Wil's attention, "Wait. Wil, how bad is it?"

Wil faced her, determination in his eyes. "As bad as they can be. But this one is hard to catch. It's going to take all of us to stop him." He smirked, adding with great caution, "Let's just hope we have a better team to stop this dragonoid."

"Let's hope you're right, Wil," Eretria said, watching Wil leave the training grounds with good intentions. She tilted her head, hoping what Wil was saying was true. Otherwise, things would go down from here.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Vitiate is the Sith Lord and Emperor from the "Star Wars" galaxy.


	5. The Pager

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **Drago's Restaurant**

 **Dragon's Hallow**

 **10:30 a.m.**

-x-

Drago's Restaurant was one of the only restaurants located in an alley, next to the village square. It was a long rectangular building with a thatched roof, beige-painted outer walls, and brown shutters. Its interior was far more elegant. The interior was carpeted in a red floral design, wrapped around the entire dining room, while the kitchen had tiled floors, as well as appliances for making and cooking food, as well as a sink, with its own counter, for washing and drying dishes. The hallway leading to the restrooms had wood-paneled floors and white-painted walls, with paintings hanging on the walls, decked throughout the restaurant. These paintings depicted the history of the realm, the Land of Dragons.

Among these pictures showed Parker during his time as the neutral allied dragonoid Maranguan, dressed in black robes at first, before switching to a white tunic, brown trousers, and a blue wool cape. The paintings made some dragonoids wonder how Parker managed to live as long as he did without a human companion, a lover, by his side. What exactly was his story? Some dragonoids wondered this, but only a few remembered Parker's past and the choices he made during those ancient times.

The restaurant's dining room had an assortment of oak tables and chairs, as well as booths lined up next to the walls, close to the windows. Various ceramic plates lined the tables, along with red cloth napkins, silver utensils, a saucer with a teacup sitting on top of it, glasses standing behind the utensils, and red menus with gold writing on the front, as well as black writing on white parchment on the inside. Lilac cloth covers covered the round tables, while the long rectangular tables had a matching set of covers. The booths didn't have any covers on their tables, but the benches were cushioned in soft green cushions.

Frodo Baggins entered the restaurant, surprised to see there weren't too many people and creatures arriving at the restaurant at this hour. He turned to the host, who stood behind a dark oak podium, dressed in a white shirt, black pants and shoes, and wearing a black bowtie, telling the host with satisfaction, "Table for two, please." He wasn't sure who else was coming to the restaurant today, but if it was Anakin Skywalker or Parker Dooley showing up to ruin his day, he would have a few things to say to them!

Frodo had lighter-than-usual skin, due to the Fallohide bloodline on his mother's side. He was considered taller than some and fairer than most, making him almost elven in appearance and good-looking for a hobbit. He was a perky chap on most days, while other days he hid his moody side from the world. His innocence showed best right now, due to him not exploring the world much.

The Land of Dragons was actually the first world he visited, besides the Shire. It made him feel out of sorts and alone. He was the only hobbit he saw in this village so far. He honestly wished there were other hobbits, besides Parker Dooley transforming into a hobbit, and looking like his twin, since their journey to the _Titanic_. He hadn't seen Parker transform into a hobbit much since then; so, who knew what the red dragonoid looked like in hobbit form, other than what Frodo figured out.

Frodo had thick, curly brown hair on his head and feet, which was soft to the touch. His eyes were bright blue, as blue as the sky, while he had a cleft in his chin that didn't give too much of his appearance away. He wore a white dress shirt, a dark purple waistcoat with a floral pattern, a purple jacket, dark purple knee breeches, and a blue wool cloak. As soon as he got to the table the host brought him to, Frodo set the cloak aside on the chair, before looking at the menu. Surely, there was something good to eat here at the restaurant for breakfast. A second breakfast nonetheless, but it was time to eat his next meal anyway.

Frodo hadn't forgotten when that mysterious man had used a keyblade on him, attacking his heart and turning him to the darkness, to a shadow creature with limbs and feet. It was Parker that saved him, but now a part of Frodo didn't feel whole. He hoped the red dragonoid would find a cure and make him whole again, but how they were to find that cure was a journey all by itself. He would have to thank Parker again as soon as they found the cure, but that would take time.

For now, all Frodo wanted was peace and quiet, while it lasted at least. Oh, where was that Lily Dragonkin anyway? The minute she came, he would have a few words to say to her, before things got out of hand in the Land of Dragons.

.oOo.

Frodo looked up from his menu in time to see a pink feminine dragonoid enter the restaurant, looking for him. This dragonoid, like many of the dragonoids of this realm, had humanoid, lizard-like features, with a dragon-like head and a snout that was narrower towards the end. Her eyes were fiery orange, giving her a sense of power over the situation while keeping her senses alert at all times. Her claws and spikes were lilac colored, while the spikes ran down her back to her nearly medium-sized, pink scaly tail.

The clothes that this female dragonoid wore today consisted of a white buttoned shirt over a blue shirt, with a floral pattern on the front, an indigo hoodie jacket, and blue jeans. Her name was Lily Dragonkin, the dragonoid who worked with Parker in the past before the red dragonoid returned to Dragon's Hallow recently. Lily waved to Frodo and approached him, taking her seat on the cushioned chair.

"Hey!" Lily said, opening the menu. She looked at Frodo, telling him, politely, "I'm sorry I'm late. Allanon returned to Dragon's Hallow minutes ago. Plus, Parker wanted me to do something important."

"Doesn't he always?" Frodo asked, softly.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, concerned.

Frodo looked up from his menu, telling her, "Oh, it's always the same thing around here. Parker this and Parker that. Is he that important?"

"Frodo, you've only known him for a week now, if not two," Lily said, serious. "Parker has been time jumping for two hundred years. If he's meant to stay in this time period, then, by all means, we should accept it and move on."

"What do you mean by 'time jumping'?" Frodo asked, confused. "You mean he's not… older? More ancient?" He asked as well, curious, "He's lived in this world since the beginning of time, hasn't he? What aren't you telling me?"

"He's lived and breathed since after the First World's destruction. He was in his egg during the time of the First World, before the Big Bang was brought to life and the Universe created," Lily explained. "I was in my egg before Parker became Maranguan, his evil-turned-neutral dragonoid side, or what we call the grey zone, between light and dark. So yes, we are old, as you say, but I've been time jumping as much as Parker does." She shrugged. "All dragonoids go through this migration period, while the dragons remain in their designated worlds for years on end. The dragonoids in this universe time jump. When the worlds need us, we come to that designated time and face whatever adventures, whatever evils come our way.

"It was Parker who started this movement for the dragonoids, so that we wouldn't fade, as Aslan put it." She sighed. "Then, when we do fade, we are reunited with our lovers in the afterlife. Aslan knows where we need to be in a certain time period. The dragonoids look up to Aslan for guidance and to be at peace with each other. Aslan's been with us since the time of the First World, maybe beyond that. He and the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea were the ones who created the First World and this universe. I don't know where we'd be without them." She sipped her water, enjoying her drink.

Frodo said nothing for a few moments. Aslan was in charge of this universe. Middle-earth and the Land of Dragons couldn't possibly be the only worlds out there, right? And that man with the keyblade turning Frodo into that monster. Did the keyblade man's world exist in this universe, too? Maybe there was more than meets the eye here. There was one way to find out, and that was to find the keyblade man and get him to restore the hobbit, making him whole again! But how? Frodo still didn't know the answer.

Oh great!

"Well," Lily explained more clearly, "What Aslan didn't plan on was Death entering this Universe, all because a pointy-eared dog named Maximus plucked a rose from a rose bush. A red rose, which symbolizes love. And now all the roses have thorns, due to him, and here we are."

"What happened to him?" Frodo asked, curious about this story. "Maximus? What was his fate?"

"Oh, Maximus got turned into the three-headed dog named Cerberus. It was Hades' doing. Now, Cerberus guards the Underworld. He's Hades' guard dog now," Lily said, bluntly.

 _Beep! Beep!_

"Ooh! Is that your new pager? The one Parker just gave you?" Lily asked, giggling.

"No!" Frodo lied, a bit too obvious. He admitted, truthfully, "Alright. I do have a pager, but it's not my fault. If Parker thinks I'm going to be his lapdog, he's got another thing coming!"

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Well, you better answer it," Lily said, serious.

"Alright. Fine. I will," Frodo said, pulling out a pink rectangular device. Pink! Why did it have to be pink? He sneered while reading the pager's note, typing in a message instead and putting the pager away. "I don't want to talk to him right now!" He shook his head, right as his and Lily's meals came to their table by the waiter. "Thank you." The fresh scent of cooked sunny-side up eggs and delicious cooked sausage links made his meal better. The pancakes looked good, too! "I'm starving." He said, diving into his meal without question.

Lily said nothing, figuring that what was on the pager's screen was for Frodo's eyes only, not her own. Besides, it made her wonder what was written on that pager. Maybe she would find out soon enough, after eating this scrumptious meal!

.oOo.

Anakin checked his holocall device. The holocall was a circular grey device with a pad meant to show holographic messages from people near or far away in the galaxy. He was surprised the holocall device worked in this galaxy, too, but what it showed him were disturbing and hilarious things.

Some of the holograms included a black knight, a killer rabbit, and more.

Anakin was tall for a Jedi Knight with brown mullet hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. The clothes he wore were Jedi apparel. He wore a brown undertunic, a black overtunic, a black tabard made from synthetic leather, a brown utility belt, which carried his lightsaber, brown loose-fitting pants, black boots, and a brown cloak. His choice in clothing resembled a Dark Jedi, one who used the Force for evil, but Anakin was free-spirited and preferred something with better armor, in case he did battle in more dangerous territory.

The lightsaber Anakin carried on his utility belt had a silver casing, as well as a few adjustments he made, which included the lightsaber being more attuned to the Form V lightsaber combat style. Form V was about power attacks and defenses, which followed up with a counterstrike. Anakin was very keen on using Form V lightsaber combat, the very reason why he crafted this lightsaber in the first place.

Anakin pressed the button a few more times, sighing at seeing his brunette-haired, brown-eyed wife Padmé Amidala, who was dressed in a blue nightgown. He missed his wife. He missed wrapping his arms around her, taking her features in, and always being there for her in times of great peril. Somehow, he knew he was here, in this realm, for a reason, but getting back to Padmé was going to take time and patience, something which he hardly had these days.

Anakin pressed the button one last time, turning the holocall off and stuffing it inside his pants' pocket, before proceeding into the restaurant. He would find Frodo Baggins here, even if he had to scour it in search of him! Ah! There he was, sitting with the pink dragonoid Lily Dragonkin. Anakin told the host he was with Frodo and Lily, grateful when the host let him enter the dining room.

The Jedi Knight stopped before Frodo and Lily's table. He found a chair, brought it to the table, and sat down between the two, shocking the hobbit and the female dragonoid.

"Frodo, how are you?" Anakin asked the hobbit, curious.

"I'm fine," Frodo said between bites. He asked him, cautious, "What are you _doing_ here?"

"Allanon wants to speak with us. _All_ of us," Anakin said, pointing to himself, Lily, and Frodo.

"Whatever he wants, he'll have to wait a moment. We're eating!" Frodo said, digging into his sausage once more.

"He says its urgent," Anakin said, serious.

"It'll have to wait. Please!" Frodo said, also serious.

"Anakin, what is this about?" Lily asked the Jedi Knight, concerned.

"Oh, I feared I wouldn't have to do this," Anakin said, pulling out his holocall and showing the two a hologram of a box with strange designs on it. "It's called Pandora's box and it's important that we get it back from Parker's brother, Mordru." Anakin turned off the holocall, stuffing it back in his pocket before Frodo had a chance to look at the hologram further. "Allanon says that when you're done eating, you're to meet him and the others at the Grand Pavilion." He stood up, ready to leave the restaurant.

"And you think we'll find this box?" Frodo asked, confusion in his eyes.

"We better. The fate of the worlds is at stake, and we don't want to disappoint Aslan or Allanon," Anakin said, promptly.

"Of course, we don't," Frodo said, returning to his meal. "Beats me how it got lost in the first place."

"I'll see you soon," Anakin said, leaving the restaurant.

Lily turned to Frodo, determination in her eyes. "Come on, Frodo. This'll be a great opportunity for you! We'll be invincible! We'll have the world at our fingertips. Come on, it'll be worth it."

"For you, maybe, but not for me," Frodo said, concerned. "I've been away from home for too long."

"Well, let's hope you don't have to stay away from home for much longer," Lily suggested, optimistically.

Frodo sighed. As he finished his meal, he looked up at Lily, saying, promptly, "Let's hope you're right."

*.*.*

 **References:**

For more information on Form V lightsaber combat style, feel free to find it on the "Star Wars" Wiki website, Wookieepedia. The black knight and the killer rabbit come from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail".


	6. A Vision of the Past

Sorry for the long delay. I was taking a long break. It was refreshing. :) So, now I'm back and we can continue the story. :)

*.*.*

 **Abandoned Warehouse**

 **The Land of Dragons**

 **10:38 a.m.**

-x-

Mordru sat outside the warehouse, with its red brick walls, grey cement floors, and blown out glass windows. The warehouse was converted into a large laboratory, fitted with desks with empty and filled glass vials, as well as a makeshift antechamber, with turquoise curtains, where Pandora's box was placed. Mordru didn't know where else to put the box, other than a stone pedestal that he fashioned himself by means of magic. This ensured the box wouldn't leave his sight until he gave another command and set the box freed. He hoped this plan worked and it wouldn't attract attention, especially from his brother, who was so keen on turning him back to the light.

Mordru took a breath, closing his eyes. As he did this, he remembered a female, golden dragonoid wandering throughout the Land of Dragons. It was midsummer and there was tall brown grass everywhere. He chased her, sought her out, wondering when she might appear again. Would he lose his lover before the day was done? Mordru hoped that wasn't the case, as he caught her and threw his red scaly arms around her.

The golden dragonoid laughed merrily, her voice like sweet-sounding bells against the wind. He didn't remember feeling this at peace before. It was inviting, to be honest.

"Tell me what you are thinking about," Mordru asked the golden dragonoid.

The female, golden dragonoid spun around, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him on the lips with such compassion that it was unstoppable. "I'm thinking about us, how you've grown and changed. You're not the same, Mordru. I can see that in your heart and in your eyes. You're different." She asked in turn, curious, "And what do you see in me?"

"I see a darling golden dragonoid who wanted to be my wife," Mordru said in wicked delight, kissing her on the lips again. He asked, out of curiosity, "Now, what can we do to ease our pain and suffering?"

"You can wake up now," the golden dragonoid said, pressing her gold scaly hand against his forehead.

Mordru awoke in a disheveled state. That golden dragonoid… he remembered her from somewhere long ago. Back in a time when the worlds were young and at peace again. He wondered if he would ever see her again, ever feel the warm touch of her hands, with their clear colored claws and those fiery yellow eyes.

Had it been that long ago since they first met? A tear shed down his face. Oh, he missed that golden dragonoid. He wondered if they would meet again. If they did, what would he say? He wasn't sure. He was just glad remember her.

"You okay, boss?" Hondo asked, confused. Mordru looked at the Weequay pirate, situated by the open doorway to the warehouse.

"I'm fine!" The red dragonoid stood up, entering the warehouse in a flurry. "I want to make sure everything's ready for tonight!"

"Why should we have to worry about tonight?" Hondo asked, watching the other dragonoids, with their different colors, sizes, and shapes, moving to and fro about the warehouse. They were preparing weapons, but for what purpose?

"Because," Mordru made his way into the turquoise curtained antechamber, where Pandora's box sat on the pedestal. He observed the box in interest, before facing Hondo and telling him further, "my brother will plan something. I want to make sure he gets the prize he seeks, the prize that will ensure he never crosses my path again!" He growled, smiling cunningly. "Revenge is so sweet. I can almost taste it!"

"You broke me out of that prison, just so you could stop your brother from ruining your plans? This is your plan?" Hondo asked, beside himself with concern and aggravation. "Then why did you bust me out of jail? I was doing just fine!"

"You wouldn't have made it inside Fafnir Prison." Mordru glowered. "You would have surely been dead by those darker creatures, living further underground." He added with candor, "And that is not something you want to run into."

"What exactly lives beneath that prison?" Hondo asked, concerned.

"Something you don't want to know about," Mordru said, truthfully.

"Oh, well silly of me for asking!" Hondo said, annoyed.

"Hush!" Mordru told him, knowing that the Weequay pirate had changed the subject. "If you want to go back to your galaxy, we can help you. We can bring you back before another word is spoken."

"What's the catch? I have this feeling there's a catch somewhere in that billowing sentence," Hondo asked, not liking this one bit.

"Look, do you want to go home or not?" Mordru asked, seriously.

"Of course, I do! What kind of question is that?" Hondo asked, more annoyed than ever. "So, what do I have to do?"

Mordru smirked. "You'll see."

.oOo.

Around noon, as the dragonoids and Hondo grabbed their lunch, Mordru walked towards the warehouse's wooden balcony. He wanted his brother to suffer, wanted him to pay for what he did to him, and what he continued to do. He hoped for better, but this would do.

He snarled, hoping that someone didn't touch Pandora's box. That would have been bad if they did try to steal it from him.

"Why do you flee?" it was the female, golden dragonoid. Had she come to wish him well?

"What do you want?" Mordru asked, stunned to see the golden dragonoid with golden-hued light wrapped around her. Ah, she was beautiful! "I said it before, I don't need your help."

"Oh, but I think you do." The golden dragonoid huffed. "Look around you! You have dragonoids who joined our cause. You have Hondo, the sniveling little Weequay who has nothing better to do, than to bug you. What have you got to lose? You can't rule the Land of Dragons."

"This land wasn't meant for one dragon or dragonoid. This land is for all," Mordru said, confident. "Yes, there have been other realms, other worlds, who have tried to take this land, but they won't win. Chieftains come and go. That's their nature." He sighed, "There hasn't been one cause that I couldn't defeat." He added, determination in his eyes, "My brother will pay and I will ensure he does."

"Then you do not need to do this alone," the golden dragonoid said, curtly. "Teach him a lesson, but don't kill him. He'll be needed in the Great Battle, the one we've waited for centuries, for ages, to come true. Do not let me down, Mordru – Turen."

"What?" Mordru asked, cautious.

"Why, that is your true name, isn't it? Turen Dooley?" the golden dragonoid smirked happily.

"How do you know that name? I gave up that name ages ago!" Mordru shook in growling angst.

"But it's still you." The female golden dragonoid added, "Find me when you are done dealing with your brother. We have much to discuss." She was gone in a flash of brilliant light, leaving Mordru alone with his thoughts.


	7. First Struggle

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **Grand Pavilion, Dragon's Hallow**

 **The Land of Dragons**

 **11:00 a.m.**

-x-

Parker stood before the holoterminal, observing moving images from the past. There was his wife, Eliza, cradling their infant son Maxin during the time before Parker turned into the evil-neutral dragonoid Maranguan. The physical scars had long since gone away. It was the mental and emotional scars that stayed. Even his spiritual self had taken a beating, no thanks to him turning evil for the first time.

Had he really sunk so low to endure such pain? He hoped it wouldn't happen to him again, but one never knew in this day and age what new scars would come to light. He had two hundred years to come up with a solution, the reason behind the dragonoids' migration. He lived through that to get to this point.

Where would he be if he didn't have a plan?

"Parker!" Aslan's voice pulled the red dragonoid out of his reverie. Parker turned and faced the Great Lion, who looked at the opening in the enclosed pavilion. "They're coming!"

"Whose coming?" Parker asked, alarmed and confused.

Parker didn't need to be told twice, for a yellow speeder bike zoomed up to the grand pavilion. On the speeder bike was the pink dragonoid Lily Dragonkin and the gentle-hobbit Frodo Baggins, who was still adjusting to riding a speeder bike. Parker grinned in satisfaction, delighted to see Frodo once again.

"You're still adjusting?" Parker chuckled, as Frodo stumbled off the speeder bike.

"It takes some getting used to," Frodo said, calmly.

"There, there now." Lily put a pink scaly hand on the gentle-hobbit's back. "You'll be all right."

"Who else is coming?" Parker asked, facing Lily and Frodo, before turning to Aslan. Out of the mixed expressions, coming from the group, only Aslan gave a knowing look. "Aslan, what do you know?"

"You won't approve," Aslan said, softly.

"What won't I approve?" Parker asked, confused. Determination set on his face as he asked the next question, "Aslan, what aren't you telling us?"

"You'll see," Aslan said, gesturing to the other side of the pavilion.

Parker looked up, watching a young woman with straight black hair and a young man with short blond hair approach. The look on the young woman's face meant business, but there was another side to her, one the red dragonoid felt sure he'd find out soon enough. He approached the two, determined to speak with them.

"Wil," Parker said, shaking the young man's hand, "it's been so long."

"Really," Wil said, unconvinced. "It hasn't been that long." He turned to the young woman, introducing her to the others. "Eretria, this is the team." He added, politely, "Go easy on them. They won't mean you any harm."

Eretria gazed at the group, her curiosity spiking. They certainly seemed like an odd team, one she felt sure she would know in time. But first thing's first and that was asking who the leader of the group was.

She turned to the red dragonoid, asking him, "You must be Parker Dooley, the leader of this operation."

"I'm not the leader of this group," Parker said, admitting truthfully. He added with a smirk, "Granted, I started this group, gave its idea back when the Shadow Empire was still in its heyday."

"What happened to the Shadow Empire?" Eretria asked, curious. "Don't tell me it didn't fall? All empires fall in time."

"A friend told me that once," Parker said, saddened by this revelation. He admitted, bluntly, "It's complicated what happened to the Shadow Empire, but I will not say it here, not out in the open. You understand?"

"Of course, she does," Lily intervened. "She would have to, in order to survive what's coming."

"What's coming? Who are you?" Eretria asked, suspicious.

"I'm sorry. Lily Dragonkin, at your service," the pink female dragonoid bowed before her.

"I don't need your help, dragonoid," Eretria said, threatening.

"Hey, go easy on her!" Parker said, hotly. "What did she do to you?"

"There's no telling what _any_ of you would do," Eretria said. "I didn't come here to play nursemaid. Now tell me: what's going on?"

"You don't know?" Frodo asked, stepping in at the right time. "As if you don't know your own past. It's hard to believe." He gestured to Parker while speaking to Eretria, "Parker's our distant ancestor. There was supposed to be a boy here. Peter Pan, but I don't know where he is."

"How would you know? Who are you?" Eretria said, hotly. She pulled out her dagger, threatening the gentle-hobbit. " _Tell me who you are!_ _Now!_ "

"She's not herself. Give her time," Wil warned the others, worried for Eretria's safety.

" _Tell me!_ " Eretria cried, still facing the gentle-hobbit.

"Frodo Baggins," Frodo said in introduction, concerned about her, too. "Put the dagger down."

"You don't control me!" Eretria warned, sharply. "I'd like to go home and you're going to take me there, hobbit! Halfling! Whatever!"

"Hey!" Wil said, offended. "Go easy on him. Frodo and I are both Halflings."

" _I don't care!_ " Eretria said, her emotions all over the place. "You don't leave me in an unfamiliar world without some sort of knowledge!" She faced Frodo, screaming, " _Tell me what I want to know! Tell me_ , Frodo!"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about," Frodo said, calmly. "Now, put the dagger down. Please?"

For a moment, Frodo thought Eretria would do as she was told. She didn't, which surprised him.

Everything happened at once. Eretria moved fast, pinning Frodo against the pavilion's wall, her dagger's blade pressed against Frodo's throat. Parker inched closer to Eretria and Frodo, only to be pulled back by Lily, convincing him to leave them alone, before someone else got hurt. Wil's hand slid to the hilt of his sword, before moving closer to his jacket pocket, where the sack carrying the blue Elfstones were hidden. Aslan hunched down in warning, letting everyone know that everything would be all right. He'd make sure of it.

"Eretria," Wil got her attention, "put the dagger down. What did Frodo do to you? Nothing." He shook his head. "We can end this. There's no reason to fight."

"No Wil," Eretria spoke up in her defense, facing the gentle-hobbit again, still pinned against the wall. Frodo's eyes widened as she spoke, the fire in her heart increased in rage, "Not until you tell me _why_ we're related! I have no knowledge of this, and now I am pulled into another quest after the first one ended!" She screamed, determination in her eyes, " _Tell me! Tell me what I want to know!_ " The last words she spoke were softer, calmer, "Tell me."

"I can't tell you," Frodo spoke, calmer now. He admitted, admiring her spirit, "You have a fire in your heart. I like that. We could use your help." He moved his head back, grunting as the blade jerked closer to him. He managed to say a moment later. "Come on. You need to trust us. We need to trust you. Please? Let me go." His blue eyes met her brown ones. For a moment, Eretria thought she saw another two ancestors staring at her through Frodo's eyes. It was as if their eyes connected them to their distant past. She released him, stunned.

"What just happened?" Eretria asked, cautious. Frodo massaged his neck, hoping that she didn't plan on attacking him again. He didn't know how much of it he could handle.

"I think our pasts are catching up to us," Frodo said at the same time as Parker, stunning the gentle-hobbit.

"What was that?" Frodo asked Parker, determined for some answers.

"You two look strangely familiar, and not just in this moment," Parker admitted, curtly. He added, out of surprise, "There were two, a human and a hobbit, that fell in love, that looked like you two. Their names were Janet and Tobias, and they had a daughter who fell in love with my son. But that was back in time, back when the First World was destroyed and the Universe was created. All dragonoids know this story, those that were in their eggs and hatched when the First World was still around."

He smiled. "That was a long time ago. Of course, Aslan knows the story best, as well as Allanon, due to him being a Druid. It is the Druids that are connected to the First World, same as the dragonoids." He paused. "It's a long, long story, one that stretches throughout the Ages."

"We can discuss this more inside," Allanon said, joining them. He gestured to the flaming red-haired young woman and a blond-haired boy, introducing them both to the group. "Everyone, meet Rose DeWitt Bukater and Peter Pan."

"Well, that's a long name!" Eretria said, announcing herself to Rose. "Where did you learn that?"

"I'd rather not say," Rose said, defensively.

"Well fine. Have it your way." Eretria rolled her eyes.

"Hello," Peter Pan said, flying in front of the black-haired woman.

Eretria readied her dagger, until Wil spoke up, "Eretria, don't! We've already been through this before, wouldn't you say?"

"Agreed," Aslan said, nodding in approval. "Shall we discuss this more inside? We have a lot to cover in a short amount of time."

"Come on," Allanon said, leading the group into the pavilion.

Eretria sheathed her weapon. Frodo smirked, wondering if she would really attack him again, threaten him when she hardly knew what was happening. He almost enjoyed that… and another part of him wanted to change the subject. How distant related were they?

It made him wonder about other couples, if they endured a similar situation. Oh, what was he saying? What was he thinking? He turned to Eretria now, asking her as they made their way inside the pavilion, "Hey, you aren't going to use your dagger again, right?" He chuckled, guiltily. "Because you know, that would be really bad if we were mortal enemies."

Eretria turned sharply towards him, startling the poor hobbit.

"What?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Don't get in my way again!" Eretria said, watching him intensely.

"Alright, okay. I won't hurt you. I promise I won't," he said, heading up the pavilion's stairs.

"Oh please!" Eretria scoffed. "You couldn't promise that with your eyes closed!"

"Do you think I could do it?" Frodo asked, curiously.

"Come on," Allanon said, getting their attention. "What are you two doing? We have a mission to attend to."

"Yeah, go on. I'll catch up," Eretria told Frodo, following him last into the pavilion.


	8. A Meeting that Never Was

Eretria stared at the large blue hologram in the center of a large, circular table. She looked back at the doors as they were shut, leaving her alone with relatives and companions she hardly knew. The only ones she did know were Wil and Allanon. She was still getting to know everyone else.

One thing was for sure: whoever Frodo Baggins was, he certainly didn't need to talk or get in her way. She'd see to that again! A hobbit such as him needed to know what dangers he was heading into, including ones he shouldn't stick he nose in.

"Sit down, Eretria," Aslan said, gesturing to a chair beside Frodo and Wil. The Great Lion added, curtly, "They won't bite. Trust me."

Eretria inhaled, enraged. "You better watch yourself. If you know what's good for you."

"Eretria, do you know who you're talking to?" Wil asked, surprised.

"Yeah. A lion who doesn't know when to stop getting into everybody's business," Eretria said, annoyed.

"Yes, and also a Lion who is willing to help you," Aslan said with a smile.

"And why should I trust you?" Eretria asked, alarmed.

"Your distant grandmother knew me and trusted me. And yet, she was as fierce as you and had a hard time seeing when to trust me, too," Aslan said, admitting the truth.

"Please Eretria. Be seated," Parker said, gesturing to the chair.

Eretria held out her dagger again, once more towards Frodo, as she sat down. She still didn't trust the hobbit. He was too cheeky for his own good.

"Just a warning, in case you disrupt my peace," Eretria told the hobbit, suspicious of him.

"Why would I disrupt your peace and quiet?" Frodo chuckled in disbelief. "I didn't do anything to you, you know?"

"I know. I just want to make sure you won't run away on me," Eretria said, shrugging.

"How thoughtful," Frodo said, turning to Aslan as the meeting started.

Aslan looked at the group, admitting to them, "Welcome all. This is the first meeting the Shadow Squad has taken. You will all be part of this group, for it is a reinstated group that Parker Dooley first thought of back before the First Age began. He doesn't wish to become its leader yet. In time, he will.

"As for all you know, there are some among you who are related—"

"Distantly related," Eretria announced, annoyed.

Aslan continued, uninterrupted, "Have become friends, are loyal to me and to Allanon, as well as Parker, and there is one among you who is a Jedi. There are some whose quests have only just started and some who have just arrived when they didn't wish to be here." He eyed Eretria and Frodo with great reluctance, confusing the two. Aslan turned again to the group, admitting with purpose in his heart, "But now is not the time for rash actions. Mordru has Pandora's box. We need to know where he is keeping it, so we can take care of him."

"Aslan," Parker announced, getting everyone's attention, "I know what you must be thinking. But it could be a trap if we find Pandora's box. Mordru wouldn't have taken it for no reason." He looked at the group, admitting to them, "My brother has been after me for centuries, Ages even. He will find a way to get us to unite, so he can slay us without warning."

"It wouldn't be the first time something like this happened," Eretria announced without warning.

Parker was astonished.

"Oh, come on," Eretria said, sharply. "Even if you could find your brother, how do you think he'll react, knowing that you stole something that belonged to him? I read your story. I read about how your brother's egg was practically put into your mother's nest and corrupted you. Do you really think you'd stand a chance against him?" She asked, curiously, "What if he lets the beast out? Watching Maranguan return might be the more interesting part of the puzzle."

Parker snarled, feeling Maranguan ready to resurface. Lily calmed him down, looking at Eretria with disdain and loathing. Eretria wasn't impressed.

"Go ahead and laugh. I've seen more than enough," Eretria said, heading out of the pavilion.

"You see what you made her do?" Wil stood up, ashamed. "If you knew what she went through, you would go easy on her. Don't you think?"

"She threatened me!" Frodo looked up at Wil, glaring at him. "What would you have me do?"

Wil turned to the group, admitting, "She's not ready. Her mind's too vulnerable right now. She needs time to adjust."

"Eretria does not need to get involved," Allanon spoke in turn, looking at Wil in understanding. "Stay with the Rover girl. Your journeys are yet to be woven."

"Thank you, Allanon. That's the most sensible thing you've said yet," Wil said, leaving the pavilion, too.

"This may be my fault!" Peter Pan announced, also standing up. "I think I better apologize, see if she's all right."

"Go. Your place is not here either," Allanon said, realizing he was throwing away an opportunity. "It is not your place! Go on! Move."

"Alright," Peter Pan flew out the window, alarmed by Allanon's swift reaction.

Frodo was astonished. "You treat all children like that?"

"The boy is not involved in this meeting, but Eretria, Wil, and Peter Pan will take part in this quest. This much I know to be true!" Allanon raised an index finger in warning.

"This meeting was never meant to turn people away!" Frodo said in protest.

"Do you foresee things, boy? Is that why you're here?" Allanon asked, facing the hobbit now.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Frodo said, annoyed. "You just haven't been listening." He walked out of the pavilion, having enough of the meeting.

"He'll be back or be in the village somewhere." Allanon turned to Lily, telling her, "Go and find Frodo. See that he's not injured. We need him."

Lily nodded, heading outside without warning.

"Well, this meeting turned sour," Rose said, surprised by recent events. "It didn't take long either."

"Well, my brother's still out there!" Parker said, deciding to be the leader of the group. "I say our best strategy is not getting caught."

"And then?" Rose asked, joining in.

"Then we snatch Pandora's box from him and restore it to the Fafnir Prison before it's too late," Parker said, telling the group his plan.

"That sounds reasonable," Aslan said, nodding. He noticed Allanon not say anything. He asked him, "What do you think, Allanon?"

"Doesn't my opinion count?" Anakin asked, joining in.

"Anakin, what did you want to say?" Aslan asked, curtly.

"You act as if I'm not in this room! Me! I'm disappointed actually," Anakin said, stunned by the blank stares on Aslan and Allanon's faces.

"You know I see a lot of you in me, right?" Parker asked the Jedi Knight, curtly.

"What?" Anakin asked, confused.

"Look, you wouldn't be here without reason. What is it?" Parker asked, curious. He added, "You know, there was something in that bright light that day you were brought to this planet. Let me tell you: this world and the Galaxy Far, Far Away have crossed paths before when I became Maranguan. That's when Vitiate came to the Land of Dragons, jumpstarting this mess I'd been and all that happened afterward—"

"This is no longer that time. That was Ages ago. You know that now, don't you?" Anakin asked, curious. When he received no response, he got up and left, too annoyed to speak another word to the light red dragonoid.

Parker sighed. What did he do wrong now?

~o~

Frodo walked on, not knowing and not caring which direction he took. Just that he wanted to leave the Land of Dragons and head for home. There was no sense in staying in a world not his own. If only he could get out of here, then all would be well.

"Frodo…" a strange voice spoke, startling the hobbit. Frodo looked up, blinded by the voice that led him down a dark alley. Oh no! The boy with the keyblade! He stood in the abandoned alley! Oh no! Not again! "Frodo…"

Frodo spun around, stunned by a dragonoid in the darkness. It wasn't Parker. Frodo froze, as the dragonoid gagged and blindfolded him. His last thought, before he fell into a deep sleep, was how his friends were doing. Would they save him? Would they know he disappeared?

He didn't know. He just hoped they were okay.


	9. A Lily and a Rose

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Lily walked around the village, determined to see if Frodo was okay. She understood Aslan's instruction: to make sure Frodo wasn't hurt. Still, she couldn't resist the urge to look around Dragon's Hallow and see what was there.

No! She needed to keep up with her mission: to find Frodo! NOW!

No. Something wasn't right. Frodo should be here by now. Wait a second. She looked around the passing travelers. They were freezing as if time stood still and she was the only one moving. This wasn't right! What could she have been missing?

She turned around, spotting a red dragonoid, carrying a bound, gagged, and blindfolded hobbit, heading towards the spaceport. What was he doing? Why did he look familiar? Had she seen him before?

"Go to him," a golden dragonoid said, smiling at her.

"Who are you?" Lily asked, concerned.

"You know who I am," the golden dragonoid said, charmingly.

"Seetle," Lily said, annoyed.

"Oh, is that anyway to treat me?" the golden dragonoid asked, curiously. "Guess again."

"No. I know a dragonoid named Seetle. She was female. She looked like you," Lily said, defensively.

"Good guess, but you're wrong," the golden dragonoid said, shaking her head. "You know, Parker is going to be pleased to hear about my survival in the spirit realm. We shapeshifters know a thing about changing our appearance." She smiled at Lily, telling her, "Come now, darling. Helen the Shapeshifter doesn't go away. She always comes back."

"Helen?" Lily asked, stunned. "I thought Helen was dead!"

"I AM DEAD!" Helen cried, fuming. She calmed down. "Relax. I am dead, but my vengeance isn't complete. In fact, I do hope Mordru completes his task. And I need you, darling, for a very important task, if you're up to the challenge."

Lily looked away. Something about the golden dragonoid did not make sense. Wasn't Helen a purple dragonoid when she first met Parker and Eliza? Parker and Eliza's defeating Helen was was legend! And here was Helen, as a golden dragonoid spirit. No way could she still be here!

Lily wandered off towards the spaceport. She screamed at the red dragonoid, hoisting the hobbit into his ship, hoping he would hear her.

"Wait! Wait, Mordru! Stop!" Lily cried, getting his attention.

"How dare you address me!" Mordru declared, immediately annoyed. "Who are you? I've hardly seen your face."

"My name is Lily. You have a hobbit who needs to get back home or worse, defeat you," Lily told him, sharply.

Mordru chuckled. "You're kidding me." He gestured to the golden dragonoid spirit. "You've been speaking to her. So, you know she's Helen the Shapeshifter. The legend who was defeated by Parker Dooley and his wife Eliza."

"Yes," Lily said, curtly. "Please, you must let Frodo go."

"How do you know its Frodo?" Mordru asked, curtly.

"I recognize his hair and his features," Lily said, pointing to the unconscious hobbit in the ship. "Please, let me take him from you. You don't need him."

"Oh, I do," Mordru said. "My ritual to bring Helen the Shapeshifter back requires a sacrifice. Pandora's box is the first trick to bring Helen back." He looked at Lily, wondering, "Do you really think you can defeat me? Only my brother can do that."

"You can't resurrect Helen the Shapeshifter. It's dangerous!" Lily said, concerned.

"You want the hobbit back?" Mordru asked, sharply. Lily nodded, allowing him to continue, "Oh, I'm going to regret this." He gestured for her to join him aboard his ship. "I would love to release him, but you'll have to come with me. That's the bargain! You help me and I'll let Frodo go. Deal?"

Helen smiled, loving this plan.

Lily sighed. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't go home! Parker would wonder what happened to her. But if she came with Mordru, then she could keep Frodo safe. Something sparked inside her. She had no choice. She would have to take Frodo's place as a sacrifice to bring Helen back.

"Let me do it," Lily said, getting Mordru and Helen's attention. "You need a sacrifice. Frodo will be safe here. Take me instead."

Mordru gave it some thought. He hadn't thought of that. Still, it was worth the effort. He smirked, telling Lily, "Come aboard and get him!"

"You're sure?" Lily said, entering the ship and attempting to wake Frodo up.

"We'll take them both!" Helen said, entering the ship and closing the ramp.

"No!" Lily screamed, watching the ramp close, leaving her inside the ship with Frodo, Mordru, and Helen. Only Helen disappeared. "Where did she go?"

The engine started. The ship tore off into the air, heading straight for Mordru's base. Lily looked at Mordru in shock and confusion. What did she do to end up here?

~o~

Parker left the Grand Pavilion with Rose and Aslan. Parker loved spending time with Rose, checking on her to see if she was all right. Something wasn't right. Was a ghost following them?

"Rose!" Jack Dawson said, his spirit creeping towards them. "Rose, it's time. We need to go back to the Titanic. You don't belong here. Not anymore."

"I feared as much," Aslan said in understanding.

"What?" Parker asked, confused.

"Who are you?" Rose asked Jack, curious.

"I'm your past, present, and future," Jack said, curtly. "Now come. It's time to go."

"No! You're not leaving. Please stay," Parker said, facing Rose in angst and longing. He wrapped an arm around her, protecting her.

"Parker, let her go," Aslan said, calmly. "All things have their time. Rose is not meant to stay or be a part of the Shadow Squad anymore."

"No," Parker said, facing Rose with determination.

"It's okay, Parker. We both knew it was time," Rose said, softly. She whispered in his furry red ear, "I'm not supposed to be here. I knew the moment I felt a tug. This invisible pull. I cannot stay here. Not anymore." She looked at a golden-brown portal, as it opened up, revealing the Titanic and its wood-paneled deck. She smiled at Parker, telling him, "It's okay. Remember me as I am. You gave me hope. Now, I need you to do what you can to save Frodo. Help him understand this is for the best."

Parker sighed. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Rose said, heading through the portal at last. Jack followed her, leaving the Land of Dragons, as the portal vanished behind him.

The portal closed, leaving Parker alone with Aslan.

So far, neither knew what to say. Parker shook his head, realizing it was too good to be true. That diamond, the Heart of the Ocean, caused this. Now, it seemed like the whole trip to the _Titanic_ was for naught.

"What was the point in bringing Rose here?" Parker asked Aslan, cautious.

"It was a pocket of time that only lasted so long," Aslan explained. "What Rose showed us is you and Frodo are in love with the same woman. That was not my intent, as Frodo is younger and needs love, too. Respect that. Please?"

"What? Oh!" Parker understood. This wasn't fair! Why couldn't he find love? After all, he was older than Frodo and had more experience! Then again, it didn't change the fact Frodo behaved like he was left out. Parker sighed, realizing he made a mistake with Rose. "I won't forget her."

"I know. I don't like it when people and creatures leave others out," Aslan said. "All things need balance. Do you understand?"

"I know. It's just – hard," Parker said, somber.

"I know," Aslan said with a sigh. "Just try to behave."

 _Even though I'm the eldest!_ Parker thought, annoyed.

"Hey!" Peter Pan flew down. The look on the blond-haired boy's face meant business. "Hey, where's Frodo and Lily? They've been gone for an hour!"

"Hmm…" Parker looked around. Peter was right! Frodo and Lily were gone. Where did they go? The street was deserted. "Oh no!"

This was not good!


	10. Rescue Party

Sorry for the long delay. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :)

*.*.*

"Where could Frodo and Lily have gone?" Parker asked Peter Pan, the second they went back inside the Grand Pavilion.

"I don't know. Last I checked, there was a ship heading north," Peter said, concerned. "Parker, why would they be taken?"

"There's one reason for that," Aslan said, joining them in the pavilion. "Helen the Shapeshifter is back, in a manner of speaking. Yes, I know she's dead, but her purpose now is to come back from the dead. She's going to use Lily in order to complete for transition from the dead to the living. And if she reawakens, it could spell doom for everyone."

"I've got to go after them!" Parker said, heading towards the opening.

"Yes, you should," Aslan said, stopping the light red dragonoid in his tracks. "Take the Shadow Squad with you. You'll need them in order to bring Frodo and Lily back safe and sound."

"Right," Parker said, gesturing for Peter Pan to follow. As he walked outside, he was grabbed by Peter, who got his attention. "What? What is it?"

"Parker, even if we could get into Mordru's lair, what would be your plan for getting out of there?" Peter asked, concerned.

"We're not leaving Mordru's lair until we have Pandora's box, and Frodo and Lily are safe and sound," Parker said.

"Well, I guess we're coming, too," Eretria announced, joining Peter and Parker, all while carrying her throwing daggers. She looked at Peter, telling him, "Look, you got me into this mess. If we don't find Frodo and Lily and make sure they're back here, then we're doomed."

"Well then, I guess you won't need me anymore, will you?" Anakin said, observing them all.

Parker stared at Anakin like he had seen a ghost. There was something in the Jedi's eyes that changed, something the light red dragonoid felt responsible for.

"Look, Anakin I'm sorry about our little spat back there. Is there any way we can make up for this? You can help us find Frodo," Parker beamed.

Anakin shook his head. "No, save it. I know you and your friends would rather go after Frodo and Lily. That's fine, but Hondo's still out there." He approached one of the speeder bikes and mounted it. As he turned on the engine, he told Parker, "Look, you go after Frodo and Lily. I've got my own mission to attend to: to find Hondo and get us back to our galaxy."

"You sure you won't need my help getting him back?" Parker asked Anakin, cautious. "I mean, you don't know what you're up against."

"And neither do you." Anakin took one last look at the light red dragonoid, before speeding off through the village, leaving Parker in a confused state.

"Come on! That's our cue!" Eretria said, hopping onto a speeder and driving it out of the village.

Parker didn't like this plan, but neither did he like watching Peter Pan fly off without any supervision. Great! Eretria fled in search of Frodo and Lily, Anakin was off doing his own mission, Rose returned home. Was there anything this light red dragonoid could do?

"Where's Eretria?" Allanon asked Parker, right as he and Wil showed up riding horses. Parker nodded silently, pointing in the direction where Eretria fled. Allanon nodded, turning to Wil once before they departed out of the village on horseback.

Great! Parker rubbed his cheeks several times in angst. What was he supposed to do?

"Why don't you go after them?" Aslan said, getting the light red dragonoid's attention. "This is now your mission. The Shadow Squad's leaving without you, Parker."

"I'm not their leader. I didn't want it," Parker admitted. "It was an idea, an idea that now seems to be going on without me."

"You have your mission: to find your brother and stop him before he takes away hope," Aslan said, causing the light red dragonoid to face him, "You can do this, Parker. I have faith in you. You'll get the job done."

"Right," Parker said, climbing onto his own speeder bike and zipping off into the blue.

Aslan sighed. All the pieces were falling into place now. He knew Parker would be all right, but he needed a push, in order to follow his team, the team he created with help from Allanon, Aslan, and Wil, in order to complete the job.

"Good luck, Parker. May you find Frodo and Lily, and bring them home," Aslan said with a small smile.

~o~

Frodo awoke with a throbbing headache. He pressed a hand against the side of his head. There wasn't any blood. No wet liquid to deter him. He looked up, spotting Lily sitting by herself on the other side of the ship. He peered over his shoulder at the golden dragonoid and the red dragonoid, who piloted the ship. What were they doing here?

"What is this?" Frodo asked Lily, concerned.

"Something bad," Lily admitted. She sighed out of sorrow and pain, "Frodo, there's something you should know. I'm not… I mean, I was born in an egg. I'm just—I'm not who you think I am. If the rumors are true, then Eliza Bowler is back, just not in the way you'd like to find out this information."

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked her, confused. "I don't understand."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Lily said. "What Parker doesn't know won't hurt him yet. Although, I did suspect his brother was up to something. That's why I've kept my identity, my true identity, hidden from him. Until this nightmare is over, none of us will be safe."

"Who are you?" Frodo asked Lily, cautious.

"Shh! Not here. Wait until it's all over," Lily said, curtly.

"We're here!" Helen said, watching as Mordru landed the ship at his base. The second the ship landed, Helen approached Frodo and Lily, dragging them to their feet. "And they say ghosts can't do anything. No matter. Move!" She shoved Frodo and Lily outside the ship, not caring if Frodo tumbled on the ground with Lily hoping down in the process.

"Frodo!" Lily cried, helping Frodo to his feet.

"Come," Helen said, leading Mordru, Frodo, and Lily inside Mordru's base, where Hondo awaited them in Pandora's box chamber. "It's time."

Frodo leaned in, whispering to Lily, "Come on. We can't resurrect her now. She's dangerous."

"I know," Lily said, sniffing the air and smelling rescue drawing closer to them. "I've got a plan."

"What plan?" Frodo asked, confused.

"You'll see," Lily said.


	11. The Reveal

Parker arrived at Mordru's base minutes later. Much to his surprise, there was the rest of the Shadow Squad gathered outside the base. So many dragonoids. How in the world were they getting past them?

Parker made his way towards Eretria and Wil, determined to set this right.

"Brother, what have you done?" Parker murmured as if talking to Mordru again.

"We have to get in there," Eretria whispered.

"Who'd be brave enough to face these dragonoids?" Wil asked, curtly.

"Look up there!" Allanon said, gesturing to the roof, where Peter Pan was already heading inside and taking care of the soldiers. "I knew that boy was trouble."

"He has a good heart," Wil said, right as Anakin looked on at the others, brandishing his blue-beamed lightsaber and careening into the dragonoid soldiers.

"Oh, brilliant Anakin. Well done," Parker said, allowing Allanon, Eretria, and Wil to follow.

Parker looked back at his surroundings one last time. There was no turning back and he knew it. He sighed, pulling out his silver-beamed lightsaber, before turning it on and making his way into the base. He stared in awe at how big the building's interior was, how much work Mordru must have put in in order to get this far.

He sighed, taking his chances against a few guards and knocking them out. At last, he looked up, spotting Frodo and Lily. No! There was a golden dragonoid hanging around his brother, who grinned wickedly at him. Parker wasted no time darting towards his brother. Even as the doors closed, Parker sliced them open, forcing Mordru to run.

Parker wasn't going to lose him now! He ran down the corridor, managing to cut off his brother's trail. It was then the golden dragonoid sprang, pinning Parker to the wall.

"How dare you? Interrupt me! Me? Helen the Shapeshifter never loses," Helen told him, fiercely.

Parker spun around, stunned by what he was hearing. "You're Helen? Helen's dead."

"Your wife said the same thing," Helen said, managing to stop Mordru and the others in his tracks. Helen chuckled, "Didn't you both know you were dragging Eliza Bowler-Dooley this whole time?"

Parker turned to Lily, asking her out of shock, "Are you—Are you really my wife?"

"Reincarnated," Lily said, admitting the truth. "I'm sorry, Parker. I tried so hard to tell you. We're still bonded, you and I. Death could not keep us apart for very long."

"Eliza," Parker shoved Helen off of him, charging towards Eliza a moment later, "it's you. You're back," He said, embracing his reincarnated wife. "I thought I lost you. My love is back!" He chuckled, happily.

"So, you found your wife after all," Frodo said, pleased.

"Enough of this! I need her to bring back Helen," Mordru fired back, about ready to grab Eliza again.

"No!" Eliza held Parker's hand, telling Mordru, "I remember you as you once were: Turen Dooley, still holding a grudge against your brother."

"He killed the entire evil dragonoid clan back in the time Before the First Age!" Mordru cried, not liking this. "He deserves to be punished."

"Brother, you need to get a hold of yourself," Parker said. "You've been holding onto this grudge for so long, it's bound to be over. I've changed. You've changed. We've clearly done blood baths, but no more. Give up this quest. Come home." He added, "Please brother, face your trial, give us back Pandora's box."

"Pandora's box has been found," Aslan said, entering the corridor alongside Peter Pan, who had the box in his hand. At this, Helen backed away, vanishing a moment later. She did not come back to Mordru's base. Aslan turned to Mordru, telling him, "Mordru, it's time."

Mordru hissed. Something about him was changing. He no longer felt the need for vengeance. His eyes returned to their yellowish state. They were no longer red. He didn't know what happened, just that he was Turen Dooley again: a broken dragonoid whose vengeance had been for naught.

Turen looked up at Aslan, right as Anakin came out with Hondo on tow.

"Let me go! Get off me, Skywalker! I will have justice!" Hondo shouted out of annoyance.

"We're going home, and that's that," Anakin said, leading the way into a hangar, where they took a ship back to the Galaxy Far, Far Away, not to be seen again for a long time.

Turen looked up, stunned the remainder of the Shadow Squad was looking at him. "Well, this did not go as planned. Shall we have a drink?"


	12. Epilogue: Not Entirely Whole

This is the last chapter for this story.

*.*.*

Two weeks passed since the events at Mordru's base. Parker quietly returned to life with his reincarnated wife Eliza Bowler-Dooley, now a pink dragonoid with an eye on keeping Parker on his feet. Turen was brought to the Fafnir Prison, where he would await trial and then be thrown into a cell. It was at Fafnir Prison that Pandora's box was restored, locked away in an area, not even Turen could go looking for it.

The Shadow Squad was forced to retire. Everyone went their separate ways. Eretria followed Wil and Allanon back to the Four Lands, promising Frodo that she would get out of his hair and not try to kill him again. Frodo smiled, hoping that was the case. Peter Pan flew off back to Neverland, where he would have more adventures to come.

As for Frodo and Aslan… well, their work wasn't quite finished yet.

~o~

Within those two weeks, Aslan proved to be a big help around Dragon's Hallow. He helped those who were sick and hungry. He even went and made himself known throughout the Land of Dragons as the one Lion everyone could trust. But he knew he would have to leave the Land of Dragons for a time.

As he wandered to the nearest green grassy hill, Aslan looked at the village, wondering how it would stand without him. "You're a good man, Parker Dooley. A good dragonoid. I know you can do this." And he was gone, just like that, leaving Parker wondering if he really could live up to his own name, too.

~o~

Frodo looked around Parker and Eliza's house. He still couldn't believe Lily was actually Eliza, Parker's wife. That explained a lot, why she hung around Parker so much, why she had his best interests at heart. How Eliza became Lily was another question, but maybe that was all right. There were some things that happened because they were supposed to happen. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"Frodo," Parker joined Frodo out in the living room, seeing that he was nearly ready to go. "You've got everything ready. It won't be the same without you, making my life interesting."

"You have your wife. Your life is complete," Frodo said in sorrow.

"Only…"

"Only I wish I had more to do around here. That boy with the keyblade still stung me. I don't know if I can fix it," Frodo said. He admitted, "I'm not sure I'm me yet, not until this mess is over and done."

"Hmm. You're right. Why don't you stay? We can resolve this together," Parker said, curtly. "What do you say? I could use backup. I could train you."

"Now you sound like you," Eliza said, joining them.

"Yeah, good point," Parker said. He looked at Frodo, admitting to him, "Come on. I could use your foresight. I need you, Frodo Baggins. Life just isn't the same without you. How about it? You in for another adventure?"

Frodo looked up at Parker. The light red dragonoid's words did sound sincere. He nodded. "All right. Let's do this."

"Good boy," Parker patted Frodo on the shoulder.

Eliza looked out the window. Yes, this felt right. Now, she just hoped that no more dangers were heading their way. For now, who knew?

*.*.*

And so, ends the first phase in my Epic Struggles series. :)

Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

So far, I have yet to figure out what will happen next. Just know that we'll be introduced/reintroduced to some characters, some OCs, in the next fanfic, the next phase, of this series.

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the next phase. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
